


Brett & Casey: I'm Here

by Mslugantz



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslugantz/pseuds/Mslugantz
Summary: WARNING: This story is centered around domestic violence. Nothing too graphic is mentioned, but if that is a trigger for anyone or hard for some to read, please don't.“Where is he?!?!”“Matt, he’s not here. Please calm down. Please.” Cried Sylvie.Matt stopped, turned to Sylvie, and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Brett & Casey: I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is centered around domestic violence. Nothing too graphic is mentioned, but if that is a trigger for anyone or hard for some to read, please don't. 
> 
> Hi, everyone! Happy Chicago Wednesday! I’m so ready for tonight’s episode. How about you all? As included in my warning above, this story is centered around domestic violence. Nothing too graphic is mentioned, but if that is a trigger for anyone or hard for some to read, please don't. I promise I haven't forgotten about ‘Brett & Casey: Recovering’, I will try to have an update out soon for that story. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe and healthy, everyone! Thanks for reading!

How did she let herself get here? This wasn't her. She didn't let people walk all over her, control her, or abuse her. She was Sylvie Brett. She’s had a gun held on her multiple times and has beat death, but why did she let this happen? Was it her fault? Did she do something or say something that she shouldn't have? Did she see this behavior from the start and just ignore it? Did she encourage it? No, this wasn't her fault...it was his. 

It all started about a month ago when she met him and they started to get close. She knew it was soon but she just had to move on from the Matt situation. She couldn't sit around and cry and mope about it any longer. He was still in love with Gabby and that was that. She had to move on so why not with someone who seemed like a Prince Charming ready to swoop in and save her from all the troubles in the world. Right? Was she wrong for moving on and trying to be happy? 

“Hey, Sylvie, what are you and Grainger gonna do this weekend?” 

Sylvie looked up from her locker and smiled at her friend, “Oh, I don't know. I think we’re just gonna stay in and watch movies or TV. What about you and Kelly?” 

Stella shrugged and rolled her eyes, “Please don't talk about that man. He has been getting on my last nerve here lately.” 

Sylvie laughed and closed her locker. Neither of them noticed how Matt froze when he walked into the room and heard Greg’s name. 

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand that man. There was just something about him that didn't sit right with Matt. It never had, and especially now that he was seeing Sylvie. 

He tried everything in his power to let it go and watch her be happy, but he couldn't. He wanted to be with her more than anything in the world and he just couldn’t let her go. He gave her the space she wanted and tried to work through his own problems, but it was just too hard to let someone he loved go. 

When he saw Greg and Sylvie together for the time he wanted to puke. Everything in his body went cold. He felt like a metal rod had just been shoved through his heart. He watched her smile and knew that it was over. She was happy and had moved on. There was no more room for him. 

But, he couldn't accept that, and probably never would. Yeah, he may not have her and he would have to live with that, but he couldn’t let Greg Grainger have her. No way. There was something about him, and Matt knew it. He didn't know how to explain why he felt the way he did about the man, but there was something about his smile and the way he would grab and hold Sylvie when everyone was around. 

He tried to look into him and had Kelly ask a couple of his people but nothing turned up. As far as they and everyone else knew Grainger was the perfect Prince Charming Sylvie described him as. Or was he? 

“Hey, maybe we should go to Molly’s tonight. I think everyone from the firehouse is going to be there, and Stella said that she would save us a couple of the new beers Herrmann and Mouch ordered from the shop across town.” 

Greg paused the movie on the TV and turned to give Sylvie an icy, cold look, “Is HE going to be there?”

“Who?” Asked Sylvie slowly and nervously as she had never seen that look before. 

Greg let out a breath and formed a hard fist with his right hand before he answered her question, “You know who, Sylvie. The man stares a hole through you every time I’m around.” 

“Greg, I really don't know who you're talking about, I mean I work with everyone and they’re like family.” 

“DAMN IT, Sylvie!” Yelled Greg as he leaned up and banged on the coffee table with his hard fist.

Sylvie nearly jumped off of the couch when he did that. She had never seen him act like this before. Who was this?

Greg noticed the fear in Sylvie’s eyes and turned to look at her, “Listen, I’m sorry I just….you know I’m jealous. And, after you told everything that happened between you and Casey, I just don't want to take any chances, okay?” 

Sylvie nodded and tried to calm her racing heart before she let him pull her into his side and hug her. 

“Hey, why don't I go down the street and get one of those double cheese pizzas you like?” 

Sylvie nodded again and gently tried to peel herself away from his side, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll wait here and make a salad for the two of us to go with the pizza before you get back.” 

Greg agreed and grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys before he took off to get their dinner. 

Sylvie sighed and threw her head into her hands the second she heard the door close. That was terrifying. She had never seen that side of him before. She tried to brush it off and pray that it never happened again, but it did. 

The second time he actually touched her. 

She knew it was wrong, but she brushed it off again. It didn't hurt that bad, and she knew he didn't mean to; he just had anger issues. Right? 

“Hey, guys, don’t forget Molly’s tonight, be there by eight. Donna said that she and Chief would be done with the movie by 7:30, so that should give us all enough time to get set up for the surprise party.” Announced Kidd and she and the majority of fifty-one packed up and prepared to leave the firehouse after another long shift. 

They all agreed and eventually made their way out of the locker room until Sylvie was the only one left in there to change and pack her stuff up. She purposely waited until everyone had gone so that none of them would see the bruises and ask her about them. She knew it was wrong to hide it from them all, but she just didn't want to get them all involved. He promised he would do it again and Sylvie believed him, mostly. 

She was right in the middle of putting her cardigan over her sports bra when out of nowhere a voice boomed through the locker room and made her jump back in surprise. 

“What are those?!?” 

“Matt….” 

Matt stepped closer and stopped in front of her shaking body, “Sylvie, where did you get those bruises on your ribs from?” 

“I...I...fell at the gym yesterday. You know how much of a clutz I am.” 

Matt shook his head and knew immediately that those vicious blue and purple bruises on her ribs were not from a fall at the gym. “Sylvie, did he do this to you?” 

Sylvie pushed her cardigan down as fast as she could and quickly grabbed her things from her locker before she slammed it shut and tried to run away as fast as she could. “Matt, I don’t want to do this right now. Please just let me go.” 

“Sylvie, tell me the truth! Did he hurt you?!?” 

Sylvie was about to respond, but before she could everyone from the next shift came in from their call and interrupted them. She saw Lieutenant Jones from Truck make his way over to Matt and start asking him questions about paperwork so she used it as her way to escape. 

She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn’t look at Matt and tell him the guy she used to replace him so that she wouldn’t hurt anymore was beating her. 

She waited when she got home and cried for a solid hour in her car.  
She saw Greg’s truck there and knew he was waiting for her inside, she should have never given him a key. 

When she finally gained the courage, she got out of her car and made her way inside to her apartment. But, it was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. 

Greg was there waiting for her and was seething mad. He hated that she was late and accused her of cheating on him with Matt. 

She cried and begged him not to do it, but he did it anyway. He slapped, kicked, pushed, and more. 

She actually laughed as blood ran down her cheek and Greg said that he was going to meet some friends for a drink. 

She wanted him gone, so she got what she wanted. Now, she just had to figure out how to make that happen indefinitely. 

“Sylvie, open the door! I’m not leaving here until you open this door and talk to me.” 

Sylvie’s hands shook and she felt tears roll down her face as she slowly opened the door and came to look at the face on the other side of it. 

“Matt, what are you doing here?” 

Matt's eyes widened the second he saw her black eye and bruised cheek, ‘I’ll kill him!” He announced before he moved past Sylvie and stormed into her apartment in search of the SOB who dared to touch the woman he loved. 

“Where is he?!?!” 

“Matt, he’s not here. Please calm down. Please.” Cried Sylvie. 

Matt stopped, turned to Sylvie, and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. 

“Sylvie, I’m so sorry. I’m never going to let him touch you again.” 

Sylvie sobbed into his shoulder and hugged him tight, “Matt, I’m so scared.” 

“Don't be. I’m here. I’m right here, Sylvie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is a one-shot, just something I had to get out while I could, so THERE WILL BE NO PART TWO.


End file.
